Chrno Crusade: Vendetta
by CyberFuji
Summary: Chrno and Rosette are alive... and they have a mission to the island of Bermuda... because Aion is spreading his evil plans... will they succeed to finish Aion forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chrno Crusade: Vendetta**

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

**By: ****'CyberFuji'

* * *

**

After the death of Rosette and Chrno, Azmaria decided to become an exorcist like Sister Rosette. Azmaria's life now is better than she's not yet an exorcist. Many tasks are given to her like: giving tutorial lessons for the children, cleaning the hallway of the convent and etc. Now, it is 30th day of October, and her task for this day is to shop some decorations and foods for their Halloween party on the 31st of October. When she finished buying some streamer, she's now looking for a grocery store but as she passes by a passageway she saw a demon. She comes closer to that demon and she was astonish because that demon is Chrno; the hair, clothes and the voice of that demon is same as to Chrno, but when she called it, the demon didn't look. She pulls the demon but when she saw it, it wasn't Chrno it's just a boy who cosplay a demon for the Halloween party tomorrow. Azmaria walked away and forget about what she sees earlier.

When she came back at the convent, one of the sisters told her that Sister Kate wanted to talk to her at the office. At the office, Sister Kate and two people are waiting for her to arrived, gradually the door open and Azmaria enters the room.

"Ah… Azmaria, I'm glad that you come earlier than I expected" Sister Kate said. "Please sit down…" she offered. "Azmaria, I want you to know that starting today your partners in every mission are those two." She added.

"Partners?" Azmaria said then she looked at to those people who are sitting in front of her.

"Yes, they are! Their name is Rosalie and John. Rosalie has an experienced in fighting over the demons and John has an instinct to identify what kind of devil or demon that you are dealing with." Sister Kate explained.

Rosalie came closer to Azmaria and shake hands with her. But Azmaria felt something about Rosalie, like she knows them before.

"Uhm… Azmaria, please give them a tour in our convent while I'm doing their papers" Sister Kate ordered.

"Yes, Sister."

Then, Azmaria shows to them every part of the convent until John saw a stone cross under the tree and he asks Azmaria about that. Azmaria ask them to come to her because she wants to present Rosalie and John.

"Rosette, Chrno. This is Rosalie and John. They are my partners during the missions" Azmaria said then she turns to Rosalie and John. "Rosalie, John. These are my very best friends Chrno and Rosette. They are my first people who accept me, and made me smile throughout the awful things that I experienced with the devil…" but before she continue her story, Rosalie laughs very loud.

"Azmaria!! Haha!!!" continues laugh. "Look, are those two are your very best friends?" Rosalie asked.

A hard answer came out from the mouth of Azmaria, "OF COURSE!" and she continues, "Please if you just insult my friends! I don't want to be your partner!"

"Wait, wait… You don't understand… We are your very best friends!" Rosalie said.

"What do you mean?! Are you kidding? No… No!" Azmaria was so confused.

"She's right, Azmaria. I'm Chrno and she's Rosette" John said.

Because of confusion, Azmaria was collapsed. And when she woke up, she thought it, it was a dream but when she looks at her right side there is Rosalie sitting. She screams very loud. John quickly covers her mouth and they explained.

"We are Rosette and Chrno; we came back to life because Aion will spread his demonic plan once again." Chrno said.

"When and where?" Azmaria questioned.

"We don't know, but it is near!" Rosette answered.

* * *

**THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER… THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EXCITING BECAUSE IT IS WHERE I MADE THE CONFLICT OF THE STORY… SO I HOPE THAT YOU WILL READ THIS MORE!**

**AFTER YOU READ THIS… CAN I HAVE A FEEDBACK/ REVIEW? THANKS!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chrno Crusade: Vendetta**

**3Chapter 2: The Devil**

**By: ****'CyberFuji'**

After one day, Sister Kate ordered the entire exorcist to gather up in the lobby. She announced that they have to go to the Bermuda Island to cure the people from the unknown epidemic. She made three groups. The first brigade is assigned to cure the people as soon as possible; second brigade is allocated to search the place for other people and the last brigade, is where Rosette, Chrno and Azmaria are assigned, are going to guard the place and protect the place for unexpected visitation of the demon. The first group is departed as well as the second group. When it is the time for the third group to go to the plane, Rosette's head is aching yet she didn't mind it. When they arrived to the Bermuda, Chrno felt something wrong. Inside of the tent, Sister Kate and Minister Remington are assigning the groups in their positions. Rosette's group is destined to search near at a cave. Then, when Rosette took a step once again her headache is starting to hurt her. Chrno and Azmaria tried to help her but she push them away and run inside of the cave.

"Chrno, are you alright?" Azmaria asked while she helping Chrno to stand up.

"Rosette…" Chrno said.

"She's in the cave! Do you know why she acting likes that?" Azmaria questioned.

"I don't know... Maybe she might…"

"What?"

"Maybe she's still under control of Aion!"

"What!? But how it will happen?"

"I'll explain it later, let's go inside the cave we might find Rosette!"

While they are running Chrno explains everything to Azmaria. Until she find out that all of these things are just a decoy. They stopped in middle of the cave, inside of it there was a little spring, and the water is silently flowing from the grotto of a saint until Aion.

"Hello my old friend!" Aion said.

"Where is Rosette!?" Chrno asked madly.

"Whoa… Don't be mad… She's just sitting there" then he pointed a big rock. "Come here, Rosette Christopher!" he ordered.

"Rosette???" Chrno said. "Rosette! Don't come closer to him!!!"

Turning her head to Chrno and said, "Who are you? And how did you know my name?"

"Rosette…?" Chrno said to his self then turn his attention to Aion. "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing! Maybe she wants me to be with her side!" Aion answered. "Right, Rosette?"

"You're right!"

"Well you heard it! So, goodbye then!"

Then they disappeared in front of the eyes of Azmaria and Chrno. While they are walking to get out the cave they heard voices shouting and shouting. When they get out they saw legions of demons attacking the camp of the Magdalene Group. Azmaria pointed out a lady who will be a prey of the demon.

"Chrno!" the demon said. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Lady May?" Chrno said.

"Oh… I'm glad you remember me!" Lady May said.

Lady May is a demon-girl supposedly an ordinary woman but when she met Aion she's already fall in love with him and from that day she offered her soul to Aion.

"Aion-san, told me that I should get rid of you! So, he will marry me!" Lady May said. "So, prepare to die!" then she dive with her sword. But before she finally kills Chrno, Azmaria used a gun to stop her.

"Hey ugly witch! Leave him alone and face me!" Azmaria said courageously.

"Why you!!! Oh! You are one of the apostles, right? I remembered that you are the last one! Oh well, maybe I will finish you first then Chrno!"

"Go to the North and you will see a villa! It is where Aion is!" Azmaria said.

"But how about you!?" Chrno asked.

"Don't mind me! I can take care of myself! Just save Rosette!" Azmaria replied.

In that case, Chrno's choice is to save Rosette and kill Aion to settle this pandemonium. He headed north as Azmaria says. While him taking care of saving Rosette, Azmaria on the other hand, still chasing by Lady May. A bulge is on the way of Azmaria and she fell.

"Oh… look at the child! It doesn't hurt? HAHAHA!!!" Lady May said. "Oh well, PREPARE TO DIE!!!" then she plunged her sword to Azmaria.

Minister Remington came and yells, "Azmaria duck!" after that he shoots Lady May in her heart. Then he turns to Azmaria, "Are you okay?"

"Uhm!" Azmaria replied.

"Where is Chrno and Rosette?" Minister Remington asked.

"What you know that they're alive?!"

"I knew it before they enter the group! Tell me where are they?"

"Rosette is in a villa to the north, I told it to Chrno and maybe he is now in the villa."

"Come with me, lead me to them!"

Meanwhile, at the villa, Rosette is awake. When she saw the ambiance she was in a room and she stare at the terrace, then she distinguished a man along with she glance her eyes to see if she know that man. As soon as she saw the face, she was frightened because it was Aion.

"Ah… Finally, you gain your consciousness." Aion greeted.

"Where am I? What do you want?!" Rosette asked together with her anger.

"Don't be afraid, you're just in my cabin!" Aion answered.

"Where is Chrno and Azmaria!? What did you do to them?"

"Hey! Hey! I didn't do anything to them! But it was you!"

"What?!"

"Look at your hands" Aion said, and then Rosette did it. "Is it a blood?"

"Yes it is… but why?" Rosette asked herself. "How? But where it came from?"

"Aren't you looking for your friends, right? So, it's my pleasure to say that they died in your hands!!"

"No… NO!!! It's not true!"

"But that is the truth! You KILLED THEM!"

Because Rosette can't accept that she killed her friends, she screams and screams until Chrno heard her. When he finds the place he shouts Rosette's name.

"Chrno?!" Rosette whispered and then she looks intently at the window. "It is Chrno!"

"Well, it seems like your friend found out that you are here!" Aion said and he went out of the room.

"Wait! Where do you think you are going?" Rosette asked.

"I'm just going to play to your pal!" then he close the door.

After that, the mêlée between Chrno and Aion is almost starting when Azmaria and Minister Remington get there. Chrno was seriously injured. He can't stand firmly and he lost so many bloods. Meanwhile, Rosette is carrying a chair to destroy the window but when she throws the chair it didn't ruined. And Aion noticed it.

"Ah… your friend is demanding to smash the window!" Aion said. "But she can't! It was embraced by my 'Mourning Obstruction'!"

"Mourning Obstruction?" Chrno asked.

"Yes! It was made by my fellow demons; I used their souls to make it! So, she can't easily smash it!" Aion said.

"But I could!" Minister Remington said and he positioned to devastate the cabin.

"Minister stop!" Azmaria shouted.

But before Minister Remington hears it he already releases the gospel. Because Rosette is a half demon for the reason that Aion still controlling her mind and heart. The gospel passes through the body of Aion and destroys the cabin. Chrno was flabbergasted of what happened. He can't stop crying because at the second time he didn't save Rosette from the hands of Aion. Yet, there is a sound screeching under the wood. When they look at, they saw Rosette alive. They are so happy that Rosette is back and Aion is gone forever and they went back to group. Azmaria saw the other sisters standing and waiting for them except there's a man who is not familiar to her and when she looks closer it was Aion again. The sisters turn into a demon as well as her companions when she looks at them. And when she fleeting looks the surrounding she realizes that she was environs with the devils. She can't stop screaming until a voice called her.

"Azmaria! Azmaria!" the voice called. "Wake up! Azmaria, wake up!"

Slowly open her eyes, "What?! Where's Chrno and Rosette?" she said.

"What are you talking about? Maybe you are having dreams! Sigh… after you get up, please proceed to Sister Kate. She wants to talk to you!" then the sister went out of her room.

Azmaria was so baffled at the same time she felt happiness in her heart. And then, she looks at the outside of the window.

"Chrno, Rosette. Thank you for visiting me in my dreams... Good morning!" she said.

**AND THAT'S MY STORY ENDS… THANKS FOR READING… REVIEW PLEASE…**


End file.
